


Embrace

by StarryDewDrops



Series: Both versions of Dan not feeling so good [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dan falls off a chair, Death, Dorks in Love, It was all a Dream cliché, I’m an artist, I’m gonna post the original version of this so you can laugh at the difference, M/M, Nightmares, Oh noe it kinda got serious at the end there whoops, Phan - Freeform, Quote: Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good., Right?, Sorry Not Sorry, The more I write the less of a joke it becomes, dan and phil exist in the mcu, don’t take this seriously, enjoy, horrible writing, i love reading tho, i mean you can if you want to but like I didn’t intend it that way, idc, im not an author, infinity war joke, lol idk, or dont, the snap, youre welcome for that happy ending btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDewDrops/pseuds/StarryDewDrops
Summary: Phil has a nightmare in which Dan falls off a chair and doesn’t feel so good.





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Karla, this is for you

It was a day like any other. Dan and Phil were in their home, casually recording a part of their Sims play through. After finishing the episode, Phil looked to his right, only to see Dan fall out of his chair and onto the ground. He was about to make fun of Dan when he noticed how pained Dan looked. Concerned, Phil asked Dan, 

“Are you okay?”

“Phil, I don’t feel so good...” Now even more concerned, Phil dropped to the ground to see if Dan was overreacting, or if his crush really was injured. He didn’t see blood or any sign of injury, curiously enough. Yet Dan looked so fearful, and it seemed...genuine. He was about to question it aloud when Dan gave a loud yelp. 

“My legs!!” 

‘What? His legs?’ Phil thought. ‘How could his legs have—‘

And that’s when he saw it. Small flakes of dust gradually flew away from where his feet and ankles once were. Unable to comprehend what was going on, Phil looked at Dan in the eye and asked, 

“What is happening?!”

“Mr. Stark... I don’t feel so good....”

“Now is NOT the time to be making Infinity War jokes, Dan!”

“But Phil, what else could this be?”

Phil glanced outside, only to see thousands of civilians being turned to dust. Sirens blared and everything was just so loud and wrong.

“But,” Phil spluttered, “How could this...be real?? It’s impossible!”

Dan sighed and and replied, “Our time together is up, Phil. You have to accept that, and move on now.”

“No! I d-don’t want y-you to die, Dan!! You can’t! I-I....I love you!” Sobs wrecked the black haired man, his eyes fixed on his best friend’s slowly disappearing form. 

“You love me?” Dan asked, his eyes wide. 

“Y-yes! I have, for such a long time!”

“I love you, too...” Dan said. He closed his eyes, and resigned himself to his fate. 

“Noonononononno! Don’t—don’t—!”

 

And just like that, Dan was gone. Phil sat there, in shock, before breaking down into tears. 

 

~

 

Dan was worried about Phil. After staying up until three in the morning browsing the memes, he had walked past Phil’s room, and had heard Phil talking in his sleep. Now while this itself was not unusual, Phil seemed panicked and scared, which was very unusual.

After quietly opening the door, he went over to gaze at his crush. Normally Phil’s little habit of talking in his sleep was endearing. However, tonight seemed very panicked, so Dan decided to wake Phil up from his nightmare. 

“Phil, come on, wake up—”

Phil bolted upright with a yelp, and on closer inspection, he had tears in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Dan questioned.

“Um, uh, yhea...I think, I might....need a...moment.” Phil said this between sobs, and fruitlessly trying to wipe tears from his eyes. 

Dan helplessly watched on as Phil tried and failed to compose himself. It was odd seeing Phil expressing anything other than happiness. It was hard to see him in such a state of disarray.

“What happened?” Dan asked

“Well um, you know how at the end of Infinity War, everyone just dusts away?” Dan nodded, “Um yeah so I dreamed that you..dusted away. And I only then had summoned the courage to tell you that I—“ Phil stopped there, terrified at what he almost revealed. Just as he was trying to figure out how to cover up his mistake, Dan said,

“Tell me what?”

Phil became sweaty and nervous. His hands started to shake. “Tell you t-that I, um, that I love you.....”

“You...love me?” Dan was shocked. Never in a million years could he have guessed that Phil, the angel that he was, could love him.

“I do. I’m sorry if that weirds you out, I c-can m-move out if you w-want me too..”

“What? No! Why would I want that? I love you too, you spork!!!” Dan gave Phil a grin. Phil smiled back, and embraced his lover.

 

And the two just sat there together, embracing each other, and they were the happiest they’d ever been.


End file.
